


A Friendly Visit

by Silence_burns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, mention of being ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine Loki secretly taking care of you when you are sick because you are Tony’s sister and he is not allowed to be near you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki You
Kudos: 50





	A Friendly Visit

The dim light was floating through the thick curtains on your left. It was your only source of time and the way you knew it was still daytime after you took a nap. Or it could be the next day already, if your nap took a while longer than you expected. It would probably bother you more if you weren’t feeling as bad as you did. You could feel your every bone screaming and every muscle trembling from the cold and exhaustion. When you coughed, a wave of pain erupted deep in your lungs with a force that almost made you cry out.

You hated being ill. One could think that all the high-tech stuff Tony packed into his tower would make the illness almost comfortable and convenient, but the sad truth was that you weren’t interested in any of his toys.

You wanted the pain to go away and the sickness out of your heavy head, but the medicines Tony made sure you were regularly stuffed with, required time to fight off the illness. It was a natural order and the plasma on the wall or a remote managing everything in your room couldn’t really help with it. Your brother did his best to make you feel better and you were grateful for his efforts.

You opened your eyes when you heard a soft knocking on the door. It was quite unusual, because Tony always made a loud entrance, even if he tried not to, and Vision would usually float into the room if he sensed you weren’t sleeping. The rest of the team was out, taking care of their own lives somewhere in the city. Or other realms, who knew where some of them liked to wander.

“Come in,” you coughed out with a much weaker voice than you expected. Your back was to the door so you couldn’t see the guest.

“Did I wake you up?” a soft voice asked hesitantly. You recognized it immediately and you grinned widely, turning around to face Loki.

“Nope. I was actually dying from boredom.”

Loki was standing at your door, shifting uneasily. He peaked out and checked the corridor before silently closing the door behind him.

“Well, so was I,” he said with a smirk, moving to one of your chairs and making room for himself by throwing your clothes on the floor.

“Don’t you tell me you were so bored that you preferred to sneak into my brother’s tower than to plan a new way of taking over all the realms.”

“What can I say. Maybe I wanted to irritate you first? It gets me into a good mood for world domination.” he said smugly. He looked completely out of place in your dusty, messy room, when he was wearing a very nice looking suit in his signature deep shade of green. At least he left his cane somewhere before coming to you. Loki enjoyed being dramatic and you enjoyed watching him be. Who could blame you?

“I’m not gonna complain. I just worry about you. Does Tony know you’re here?”

“Of course,” Loki said with a stone-cold face.

“Liar.”

You sighed heavily. If your brother knew Loki came to visit you, not at just any place, but right under his roof, he would be more than furious. He didn’t trust Loki and you could understand why, even if you had a different opinion on the matter. Over time Loki became your close friend and you were happy to see him, especially now, but he was risking a lot, just sneaking in. It looked almost like he wanted to prove he could take Tony on a ride. He was a Trickster after all, so it was very possible.

“You know he’ll be angry. How did you even get in?”

“Vision let me in,” Loki shrugged like it was nothing.

You stared at him for a while, not sure if he was joking.

“Vision? You mean the tall, purple guy Tony technically made with his own hands…?”

“It’s actually hard to confuse him with anyone, especially on your boring Earth.”

“But why would he do that?” you still couldn’t believe it. “I thought he would be the first one to throw you out and call Tony.”

“What can I say? Maybe it’s my charm?” Loki grinned proudly.

You sighed, but didn’t argue. He certainly had charm and if Vision wanted to remove him, he wouldn’t have any problems. You weren’t sure why he didn’t do it yet, but you were gonna ask him on the next occasion. Maybe he knew about your friendship and wanted to make you feel better? Who could understand a machine.

“So what does my personal Prince Charming want to do? As you can see, I’m not really my most adventurous self. The most exciting and dangerous part of my day is the trip to the toilet. You’ve got no idea how dangerous it can be when you don’t see straight,” you joked.

“So I can see. I guess that’s a part of being just a petty little mortal.”

“Watch your words, Loki. I can still throw things at you.”

“You sound very convincing, darling. I’m trembling.”

Before you could come up with a witty response, a cough attack silenced your words, making you lean to one side and struggle for breath. When it was over, you noticed Loki standing on your right with a look of concern, handing you a glass of water from the bedside table.

You eyed the glass, thirsty for water, but suspicious over his unusual act of care.

“Did you spit in it?” you asked hoarsely, taking it hesitantly.

“Please. Don’t offend me.”

“I just had to make sure…”

You took a sip and sighed with relief as the delicious liquid run down your irritated throat. From the short distance, Loki noticed your pale skin and the trouble you had moving.

“Do you need anything else?” he asked, surprising you again. You have never considered him the caring type.

“I don’t think so. I’ve taken my meds and now I only have to wait for them to kick in.”

“So… What are you going to do then?”

“The same thing I’ve been doing for the past week - dying from the boredom,” you shrugged. “I don’t have much of a choice, as you can see.”

Loki eyed your room, thankfully not commenting on the mess that just happened to appear out of nowhere when you got ill. There wasn’t much you could do in your position and state and Tony would only make things worse if you asked him to clean it up a little. Of course, he would do his best, but he couldn’t even take care of his lab, where he worked on many dangerous experiments, so your room would probably end up being even messier.

“What are you thinking about?” you asked when he silenced for a minute.

“That I might just as well stay in this… room and kill some time, hoping that your dear brother will make an extraordinary stupid face when he finds me,” Loki replied, moving to your bed and you shifted, making him enough room to sit next to you.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, although I would love to finally have someone to talk to.”

“He doesn’t speak to you?” Loki frowned. His deep green eyes flashed with an emotion you couldn’t name.

“He does, but mostly through the screens. He hates being sick and he really doesn’t want to be sick now, when he is preparing something big. That’s a huge project and I can’t be mad at him. He wants to give free scholarships to hundreds or maybe even thousands of students. He has to take care of many things himself.”

“And the purple one?”

“Well, Vision is very nice and he helps me whenever he can, but, no matter how hard he tries, he is still… artificial. He changes and now he is getting more human with each day, but he has to help Tony in his lab too right now, so he doesn’t have much time for me either. But that’s okay, I’m just fine really,” you added quickly, noticing a darkening expression on Loki’s face.

“Well, at least now you don’t have to worry anymore. I will take care of you if those morons can’t,” Loki declared with a smirk, obviously proud of himself that he could do something your brother clearly failed at. Usually you didn’t support their competition, but in this one case you were actually happy.

“Tell me if I’m wrong, but does it make me your favorite human?” you teased him slyly with a wide grin.

“From my point of view, it only makes me a very large-hearted god,” he snorted, but couldn’t completely hide his smile.

“Yeah, right,” you laughed quietly, hugging him tightly for a precious moment. He was warmer than you thought and smelled good.

He patted your arm awkwardly, obviously surprised. He cleared his throat.

“So, um, what do you want to do?” he asked.

“Well… What do you say about videos with stupid cats?”

“I’m going to say that I hoped we’ve watched all of them last time you made me do it. How many can you find?” Loki sighed heavily, but you could see he would do it anyway. He enjoyed them just as much as you did, even though he would never admit it openly because of his pride.

“The internet is a place of wonders, Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> You can also find me on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
